Nurse office
by Luffy Cast
Summary: Luffy's been hearing rumors about the nurse that she's creepy, so what happens when she gets hurt and has to go to the NURSE'S OFFICE find out to see what happens


**Hi Hi how ya doin' **

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Luffy was walking to the nurse's office she's never been there before since she's never been hurt or sick and she's been hearing rumors that the nurse is a monster. 'I hope she's not as terrifying as people say she is' Luffy was overhearing some girls saying that the nurse is creepy. Since Luffy's never been sick or hurt she didn't really care about the rumors until now. Luffy's class was playing soccer until one of the sluts who hate Luffy named Alvida (N/A: You know the pirate lady that Coby was stuck with) kicked the soccer to her stomach. The coach says that the soccer will create a nasty scar if not checked so she sent Luffy to the nurse. 'Why do I have to have all this bad-luck' Luffy felt as if she was gonna faint as soon as she knocks on the door.

* * *

By the time of stalling herself by walking no faster than a turtle she made it to the nurse's office. 'Why is there a dark aura around this door' Luffy was shaking as she was trying to knock. When Luffy finally knocked the door she found out the door opened by itself. She saw no one near the door and found the room Luffy stepped inside the door shut by itself. Luffy was getting scared by the second. She tried to open the door but it was stuck. Luffy gave up and walked around trying to find the light switch she felt something fuzzy on a table. "What is this" Luffy said and placed it on her head. And continued searching for the light switch then she heard chucking she froze "Who's there" Luffy said the chuckling stopped Luffy was rampaging for the light switch until she found it "Thank god I found it" she flicked it on and saw a shadow in a room. Curiosity took the best in her and she found herself near the room she walked into the room and "AAAAHHHH-aah- it's a room with nobody in it" Luffy ran over and jumped on the bed. "What are you doing in here" someone said "W-Who's there" Luffy said hugging herself protectively. "I'm the nurse" the boy said coming out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"Luffy screamed "Oi shut up lift your shirt up" the nurse said "AAAAHHH-w-wait what" Luffy said scared "Your bruised right lift your shirt up" the nurse said "Ok " Luffy said lifting her shirt "That's a nasty one take of your shirt while I get the medicine"the nurse said "O-ok"Luffy said while unbuttoning her shirt. The nurse came back with some medicine and said "Nice bra" Luffy blushed "Don't say that" The nurse smirked.

* * *

"You're all done" the nurse said "Thanks er-"Luffy froze "Mr. Law" Law said "Thanks Law" Luffy replied about to put her shirt on "Don't put your shirt on the medicine is still wet" Law said "But it's embarrassing Law" Luffy blushed "Face it and can I have my hat back" Law said facing at the hat Luffy blushed harder"ok" Luffy took the hat off and gave it to Law. "Is the medicine dry yet" Luffy said "No takes about an hour" Law said sitting on the couch "My name is Luffy" Luffy said all of a sudden "I know" the nurse replied Luffy looked at him confused,but then thinking it was the school records. She didn't notice Law walking up to her and then felt hot breath on her neck "Did you know you look better with a shirt" Law got on top of Luffy.

* * *

"I don't want to get in trouble" Luffy said "You won't" Law replied "Please just let me go to class"Luffy said "I can smell you" Law said Luffy blushed 100 types of red "I smelled you when you took off your shirt" He said "I wonder" Law questioned as he moved his hand lower and touched Luffy's clit "I can even feel how wet you are, even through your shorts Luffy" Law said Luffy moaned "What do you want Luffy" Law asked "I-I want you Law"Luffy replied "Who, I don't know a Law around here now answer me right who do you want" Law asked "I-I want Mr. Law " Luffy moaned "Why didn't you ask"Law said as he unhooked the bra. He saw Luffy's C-size tits bounce as he unhooked the bra.

* * *

Law massaged one of Luffy tits and sucked on the other one hearing Luffy moan "Mr. Law" just saying his name was turning him on. Law sucked on her neck probably gonna end up a hickey"Mr..._moan..._Law...more" Luffy moaned out. Law took his pants/boxers and Luffy's shorts/panties off. After Law took those clothing off he stuck two fingers in front of Luffy. Luffy was looking at the two fingers confused "Suck on them" Law ordered. Luffy did what she was told and sucked on Law's fingers. Law gave out a little moan out. Law kept feeling the bulge in their pants getting even harder. When his fingers felt slimy enough he took them out. He wanted to tease Luffy so he moved his fingers around Luffy's clit in circles. Luffy moaned by the feeling. Law left the room to get protection so nothing happens to Luffy while they continued.

* * *

Law came back and gasped at what he saw. Luffy was in a position that had Law in a trance. Luffy was in a postion where she was sitting with her knees to her chest, but her legs were opened and was showing her vagina. she was blushing and looking away,probably embarrass, and she was glowing. Law started losing control 'keep..control, keep..control of yourself Law' Law put the protection on himself and walked to Luffy only to push her down on the bed. Law was next to the bed kneeing down in front of Luffy's vagina. Law lost so much control that he pushed 2 fingers in at once and thrust them in and out. Luffy kept moaning then Law demanded "Don't cum until I say so Luffy" Luffy only nodded because she was panting to hard. Law jumped on the bed and prepared himself in front of Luffy's entrance. Law was about to push him in, but when he saw the look on Luffy's face of fear and pain. He found control of himself and stopped to hug Luffy."I-I'm sorry Luffy I didn't mean to hurt you" Law said and cried on to Luffy. Luffy thought this was similar when she was little. She and her best friend were playing baseball.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"Trafalgar you be hitter while I be pitcher" a young Luffy grinned at his friend who was running up to hit. He was wearing a white fuzzy beanie and a sleeveless yellow shirt with a symbol with blue shorts with darker blue dots on. "Why am I hitting and your pitching when i'm better at pitching and you hitting" Trafalgar said "Come on and since your older than me can't you do what I want for once" Luffy pouted "I'm only older than you by 4- oh never mind" Trafalgar sighed in defeat. "I sometimes love how your 12 and i'm 8" Luffy grinned "You better be glad your a girl or else I would be punching you right now "Trafalgar said "Don't be mean"Luffy said and walked away to pitch "Anyway let's play"Luffy said. Trafalgar just nodded.

After a few strikes Trafalgar got one. "I can catch it" Luffy said as she was running to get the ball that was still in the air. Trafalgar sighed and walked over to where Luffy was going. He saw Luffy standing there then fall backwards. Trafalgar got worried and ran over. He saw Luffy with the ball on her forehead she was bleeding hard. Tears fell from his eyes looking at Luffy he hugged her and cried on to her "I-I'm sorry Luffy I didn't mean to hurt you" Trafalgar said as he kept crying."It's ok Trafalgar your still my best friend" Luffy said as she grinned a little

* * *

Luffy remembered that his jacket had the same symbol and had the same beanie,like her friend. 'Could it be' Luffy thought. "It's ok Trafalgar your still my best friend" Law caught that and froze. "Luffy we should stop" Law got up and sat next to Luffy. "I'm glad your at this school Trafalgar" Luffy said "I've missed you since you graduated at your highschool" Luffy continued "Luffy you remember me" Law said Luffy nodded. "Trafalgar d-do you want to finish off or-" Luffy asked "Luffy I don't wanna hurt you again" Law said "No worries you'll still be my best friend right ?"Luffy grinned

* * *

"Luffy are you sure" Law asked about to enter Luffy. Luffy nodded ready for it to enter. Law entered the tip in and pushed half of him in one thrust. Luffy cried a bit "We could stop" Law said as he wiped her tears off. Luffy shook her head. Law sighed and thrusted the rest of him in. Since Luffy was new to it ,Law took it gentle. "Trafalgar ...faster" Luffy moaned out. "W-what" Law whispered "Faster...please" Luffy replied. Law did as she wanted it he went hyper-speed. Luffy gave loud moans but she was glad that the room was hearing proof. "T-Trafalgar i'm gonna c-cum" Luffy said. "Hold it for a bit Luffy" Law said. He wanted them to cum at the same time. He thrusted harder and faster while doing that he was sucking on Luffy's tits. He was about to reach his climax. Law moved his head to Luffy's ear and whisper "Cum for me" at those words him and Luffy came and yelled "Trafalgar!""Luffy!" Law exited Luffy and went to get towels for her blood. He was glad the protection came through.

* * *

Law came back to the room and saw Luffy sleeping he came over to lay down and whispered "I love you Luffy" Law said but before falling asleep he heard Luffy whisper "I love you too Trafalgar" and after that they fell asleep.

* * *

**The End**

**So I guess I did a good job but I won't know if I don't get any reviews**

**so ask me any ideas any...my back is burning. Sucks to sit on a chair for a while.**

**Love, peace-ya**


End file.
